What The Hell
by ladyblanc
Summary: Childish and bratty Ciel, a patient Sebastian. Ciel wanted to have some fun and to proof that he's not a kid, Sebastian didn't like the idea and was the one to face all of the consequences. OOC/AU based on a song!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I've updated the forth chapter for the story "The Day I Killed You" and I decided to make a one-shot so it's going to be really long. **

**I just feel like writing it and I was listening to songs and once again I got my song-fic writing vibe LOL XD**

**Basically this is AU/OOC **

**THEME SONG: "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne, I swear guys, this song fits Ciel so much, he needs to mess around sometimes and stop being the good boy just for once, that's my opinion though :D  
><strong>

**Alright, I'll shut my mouth now, I'm really excited~**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Major OOC/ Randomness etc, don't like don't read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of the alarm clock filled the bedroom, two bodies were laying on the bed, one was still asleep and the other one switched the alarm off while sighing.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive looked at his sleeping lover Sebastian Michaelis, he was indeed very handsome and Ciel loved him with all his heart, but he was pissed at him.

They had a fight last night, well not really a fight, it was more like an argument. Everything started because Ciel was pissed that every single person he knew would treat him like a child, even Sebastian! Heck, the raven kissed him, hugged him, fucked him, but during other times it felt like he was Sebastian's son instead of a lover.

At the other hand Sebastian loved Ciel dearly, but the boy was just too cute and irresistible, he was 1 7already yet he looked like a 13, his face was very beautiful which attracted females and males into a forbidden love. Ciel sometimes would act like a child sometimes, pouting and throwing tantrums, he even ate a little, his food portion was probably only a quarter of Sebastian's portion. Everyone loved to treat him like child, ruffling his hair, hugging him like he was a teddy.

The blue eyed boy had always been a good boy, being the best student in his class with the best behavior and score. Sebastian was very protective towards him and Ciel listened to him, respected him which made everyone called him as "the boy next door".

Ciel had enough already, he wanted people to recognize him as a grown up, he was 17 for Pete's sake, it was a humiliation for Ciel, it was not his fault, it was not his own choice to be this short and little. And today, Ciel Phantomhive decided that he will change everyone's mind, he would like to show everyone that he could mess up to and act like a brat. Rebellious and aggressive, yes, he would be that bratty type today, _"Just you see Sebastian," _Ciel exclaimed proudly inwardly.

As childish as it sounded Ciel was still determined to be the bad boy for one day. And it would be starting very soon.

* * *

><p><em>You say that I'm messing with your head<em>

_ All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_ Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_ I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

"Ciel," the raven called as he wrapped his arms around the little body.

"Get up, it's 7 already," Ciel murmured as he rose from the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

The teen took a pretty quick shower, put on his clothes and brushed his teeth. The door creaked open revealing a still sleepy Sebastian, he went to brush his teeth first when he suddenly thought about breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he was walking towards the shower.

"Anything will do," Ciel replied as he put on his plain t-shirt and a dark blue plait shirt left unbuttoned on the outside.

"Really, what about a glass of milk with a bowl of cereal for a little boy like you so that you can be taller," the raven teased.

Ciel's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "That's it Sebastian, I'll see you tonight," Ciel said as he closed the door slamming it and locking it.

Knowing that he was locked inside the bathroom Sebastian tried to convince Ciel so that he would open the door, "Come on now Ciel, are you so pissed at it?"

"Of course, damn, why are you treating me like a child, fine, let's see whether I am really a kid or not, goodbye!" Ciel yelled back as he took a piece of bread and Sebastian's key.

"Wa-wait Ciel, don't you mess around, unlock the door!" Sebastian said, "Damn, is he having his PMS or what."

"It's time for showdown ," Ciel said to himself as he chuckled and headed out to the door.

* * *

><p>The latter went out from their apartment and headed to the parking lot, he found Sebastian's car and entered it.<p>

Back at the apartment, Sebastian was contemplating whether he should wait until the cleaning service came inside their room or whether he should break through the door.

"Uuggh, whatever, I'll just break the door," Sebastian sighed as he broke through the door slamming his body on the door for several times. Once he was out of the bathroom he immediately realized that his key had gone missing.

"Shit," the raven cursed as he took his phone and realized that he was holding onto Ciel's phone.

_You're on your knees_  
><em> Begging please<em>  
><em> Stay with me<em>  
><em> But honestly<em>  
><em> I just need to be a little crazy<em>

"Hello," Ciel said as he answered Sebastian's phone, he just realized that he took the wrong phone but to hell with it.

"Ciel, get back here this instance, don't you dare do anything funny with my car," Sebastian said as he fumbled on his zipper.

"What did you say, sorry, I am not coming back, the kid's gonna have some fun today, bye," Ciel said as he was about to switch the phone off when he heard Sebastian's voice said something that pissed him off.

"No, you come back here now, you can't drive!"

"Sebastian, I am 17 and I have my driving license already!"

"That's not the reason, that's because-"

"Because what, I'm not a kid you know," Ciel said as he stressed on the word "kid".

"Uggh, fine, I'll tell you why, you're too little to drive, heck, I don't even know whether you can step on the pedal or the brake whatsoever!"

Ciel was not happy at all, well it was true, he was driving Sebastian's Toyota Fortuner and he used to drive Honda Jazz but sold it off already.

"Whatever, goodbye," Ciel said as he shut the phone off and was ready to leave when he realized that his legs couldn't reach the pedal.

"Damn, why must he be right all the time," Ciel sighed as he adjusted his sitting position and drove off feeling a little bit uncomfortable with his sitting position.

_All my life I've been good,_  
><em> But now<em>  
><em> I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about<em>

Ciel was on the road, it was true, it was a little bit hard to drive Sebastian's car, but luckily the road wasn't too crowded and Ciel was not a careless boy.

* * *

><p>The apartment door swung open, revealing a panting Sebastian, he then remembered that Grell, his co-worker would be calling soon and if Ciel would be the one to answer him, it would be a complete disaster.<p>

"Fuck, shit, dammit!" Sebastian roared as he took out Ciel's phone to call Grell but it just won't connect, "Fuck!"

The raven turned his head around to see a mother covering her son's ears from listening to all the colorful words that Sebastian said a while ago.

"Pardon me Miss," Sebastian said as he cleared his throat and sped off to the elevator. He would make sure that Ciel would pay for this.

* * *

><p><em>If you love me<em>  
><em> If you hate me<em>  
><em> You can save me<em>  
><em> Baby, baby<em>  
><em> All my life I've been good<em>  
><em> But now<em>  
><em> Whoaaa...<em>  
><em> What The Hell<em>

Ciel was whistling when Sebastian's phone rang, "Hello," Ciel answered.

"Aaaahh, Sebby, what's wrong with your voice honey, are you sick, do you need me to kiss you to make you feel better!" a high-pitched voice was heard as Ciel sighed in annoyance before he closed the phone ignoring Grell.

"You'll see Sebastian," Ciel said with a smirk on his face.

The raven who was lost on choosing which direction to go was surprised by a call from Alois.

"Hello," the raven answered.

"You're Sebastian right, Ciel took your phone right?" Alois asked.

"Yes, did you see Ciel?"

"Hell yes, what did you do to Ciel, did you brainwashed him, did you know that he just fucking kissed my Claude!"

Sebastian nearly got an heart attack, "What!"

"And he used his fucking tongue too, what the hell, what happened to Ciel!"

"I don't know."

"You're his boyfriend, look at Claude, my Claude!"

"I'm sorry, I'll talk to Ciel later."

"I bet you don't even know where he is right now, so for your information he parked your car in Claude's cafe and he went to the park."

"Yes, thank you," Sebastian said as he closed the phone, the man just couldn't believe that Ciel kissed Claude, he swore that the brat would pay dearly for this.

* * *

><p><em>So what if I go out on a million dates<em>  
><em> You never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em> I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em> Don't get me wrong<em>  
><em> I just need some time to play<em>

The blue eyed boy was enjoying his time while eating his ice cream, "I wonder if Sebastian will find me here."

Just as he was about to sit down,he saw a very familiar man running towards him, it was Sebastian.

"Ciel, you better get your ass here, you're not running away from me anymore!" the raven yelled as he raven closer to Ciel.

"Not a chance dude!" Ciel yelled back as he began to run as fast as he could.

"What the fuck," Sebastian said to himself, he must teach a lesson to Ciel.

It was a while until Ciel reached a dead end with a smirking Sebastian approaching him. The latter then found out that he was trapped in between Sebastian's arms with the raven just an inch away from his face.

"You're a very bad boy Ciel," Sebastian whispered huskily as he licked Ciel's neck.

"You made me like this, I hate it when you treat me like a child you know," Ciel replied he felt his body shiver.

"But you're still a boy for me," the raven replied as he started to bite the flesh of Ciel's neck leaving a love bite.

Ciel tried to hold back his moan when he remembered the ice cream that he was still holding, quickly shoving the ice cream to Sebastian's lips while smearing it.

Sebastian was shocked, he didn't see that coming, "I won't give in to you this easily Sebastian," Ciel whispered into the still shocked man's ear seductively. The teen slowly poked his tongue out and started to lick Sebastian's lips, cleaning it entirely before giving him a deep kiss. Ciel started to smirk when he felt the older male's arms wrapped around his waist, he fell into Ciel's trap.

Pulling away quickly, Ciel pushed the raven to the floor and straddled him, "It's not over yet," Ciel said as he drew a line with his fingers on Sebastian's chest. On the other hand, the red-brown eyed male was dumbfounded, he didn't understand what happened to Ciel, he knew that Ciel didn't like to be treated like a child but he didn't have to act like this either.

* * *

><p>In a blink of an eye Ciel disappeared once again into the crowd leaving Sebastian to find took out Ciel's phone and dialed his own number and waited.<p>

"Hello, Ciel, please, let's stop this nonsense, do you really have to do this," Sebastian said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

_You're on your knees_  
><em> Begging please<em>  
><em> Stay with me<em>  
><em> But honestly<em>  
><em> I just need to be a little crazy<em>

"Aaaww, but I am having fun hottie, you don't like it when I am having fun?" Ciel said across the line trying to sound sad.

"I'm happy when you're having fun, but it's too much Ciel," Sebastian sighed.

"But I really want to have fun you know, mess around like a teen, a grown-up," Ciel said as he kept on walking down the street glancing back once in a while to make sure that Sebastian was not nearby him

"My goodness, you're going to be in a big trouble if I find you doing something funny, and don't think that I forget that you still have my key," Sebastian said as he spotted Ciel, " I can see you from here," and the phone went off.

"He's closing his phone again," Sebastian sighed as he spotted Ciel on the magazine booth on the side of the road.

As Sebastian approached the magazine booth, he saw Ciel walking into the crowd again. "That brat," Sebastian muttered when he was stopped by a man.

"Excuse me, are you Sebastian?" the man with a cigarette asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" the raven asked back.

"Not really, that boy just now, he purchased a magazine and he said that you will pay it for him," the man explained.

An "oh" escaped from Sebastian's lips, he was curious though that Ciel bought a magazine because he was pretty sure that Ciel was not into magazine.

"Okay, so how much is it?" Sebastian asked.

"$10," the other male replied.

"What?"

"Yep, $10."

"What did he buy?" Sebastian asked as he handed in the $10.

"Porn magazine, typical of a teenage boy, he said that he was 17 though I doubt it," the man said as he kept the money.

"Porn magazine?" Sebastian squeaked, "He bought a pron magazine!" Sebastian found himself hard to believe.

"Yeap, I'm sure, why don't you go check it out by yourself," the male said as he excused himself as another lady was looking at some magazines.

"You're dead Ciel," Sebastian growled, a porn magazine was a big no no for Sebastian, although he was an adult already, he had never ever bought or read any porn magazine.

* * *

><p><em>All my life I've been good,<em>  
><em> But now<em>  
><em> I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>

It was around 4 when Sebastian spotted Ciel on the road sitting down, the tow of them were really tired, they didn't eat their lunch and was starving so badly.

"Got you," Sebastian said as he hold on Ciel's arm, "Give me that magazine," Sebastian said.

The latter pouted as he handed in the magazine to the older one. Sebastian snatched the magazine from Ciel and quickly looked at the cover and the content. The raven quickly threw the book to the bin, all the pictures were very provocative as Sebastian glared at the still pouting Ciel.

"I don't like it at all," Ciel mumbled.

"Then why did you buy it?"

"That's because I heard that these kinds of magazine are interesting," Ciel snapped.

"Okay, fine, at least you don't like to read it, you know that you shouldn't read things like that," Sebastian lectured Ciel which made the teen annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm not a child anymore, let's have some fun today," Ciel said as he dragged Sebastian into a fast food restaurant.

* * *

><p><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em> If you love me<em>  
><em> If you hate me<em>  
><em> You can save me<em>  
><em> Baby, baby<em>

"Okay, so are you sure hat you can finish that?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel didn't reply as he kept on eating, _"What on earth is happening to Ciel, he's being so playful today," _Sebastian though inwardly.

"Do you love me Sebastian?" Ciel asked out of the blue which stunned Sebastian.

"Of course I do, why did you ask?" the older male asked as he took a sip of his coke.

The blue-gray haired boy stood up and sat beside Sebastian wrapping his arms around Sebastian left arm, "I love you too baby," Ciel said as he started to rub Sebastian's thigh. Luckily for them, the restaurant wasn't too crowded so nobody saw what Ciel was doing.

The raven was shocked, Ciel would never call him 'baby', would never touch him sexually in public and was sure that he had something up.

"You're up to do something stupid again right?" the raven asked as his eyes narrowed.

Ciel smirked, "You're so smart babe, so please forgive me for this."

Before Sebastian could reply he found himself wet on the face, Ciel just splashed his drink to his face. Sebastian's patience was running out.

_All my life I've been good_  
><em> But now<em>  
><em> Whoaaa...<em>  
><em> What The Hell<em>

The red-brown eyed male groaned as he wiped his face off and quickly asked for the bill. When he was about to pay, he realized that something was odd with his pocket, his wallet was missing, which left him in a big problem.

"Shit," Sebastian cursed, he was sure that Ciel did this, when he was sitting beside him, he was caught off guard because Ciel was rubbing his thigh which was really unexpected.

* * *

><p>Ciel was chuckling as he could imagine Sebastian's face, "Messing around is fun too," Ciel said to himself.<p>

He was walking aimlessly as he stood in front of a building, "Hell yeah, this will be the best," he said as he entered the building. A Strip Club.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
><em> Boy, I like messing in your bed<em>  
><em> Yeah, I am messing with your head when<em>  
><em> I'm messing with you in bed<em>

"Whooa, stop right there boy, show me your ID card," a security guard stood in front of Ciel.

"Tsk, I'm 17 for God's sake, here," Ciel said as he handed in his ID card to the guard.

The guard examined Ciel's ID card, he couldn't believe his eyes that he was 17. Reluctantly, the guard returned Ciel's ID card and let him enter the strip club.

The strip club was full of males and females, strippers and pole dancers. Ciel could smell alcohol and cigarettes, "Uugh, this place sucks," Ciel muttered as he saw a woman getting ready to strip. Ciel just got an idea.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found Ciel's phone ringing and couldn't believe what he got. Ciel sent him some pictures of strippers and pole dancers and he even got a video of a couple making out. "Oh my God," Sebastian mumbled as he quickly erased all of the pictures and video.<p>

Ciel was enjoying his cocktail, that was his third and he used Sebastian's money to buy the drink.

_ All my life I've been good,_  
><em> But now<em>  
><em> I'm thinking What The Hell<em>  
><em> All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em> And I don't really care about<em>

"Hello," the teen said when the phone rang.

"Ciel, this will be your last chance, stop messing around me and go home now!."

"Ooppss, is someone angry here?"

"Yes I am, now get your ass from that place."

"I don't want to, it's fun here."

"You're lying."

"Fine, I'll go home, wait me in front of Claude's cafe, bye."

Ciel closed the phone while chuckling, he knew that Sebastian would be cross at him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was really pissed, this time he would really scold Ciel. He got stuck with the manager of the restaurant and ended up washing dishes for an hour before he was released. His Ciel went to a Strip Club, his innocent Ciel. Sebastian was not happy at all.<p>

He saw his car parked in front of the closed cafe, sighing to himself he leaned onto his car waiting for his lover.

"Hey," Ciel said as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso, it was late already and no one was looking at them.

"You really are naughty today aren't you," Sebastian sighed as he stroked Ciel's hair.

"That's because I want to have fun," Ciel said as he gave the raven a pout.

"You're lying, I'm sure it's more than that, you're angry at me right," the raven replied.

"You always treat me like a child, I'm 17 already, it's like calling a girl fat when she's not," Ciel said as he hugged Sebastian tighter.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, let's get home," Sebastian said as Ciel handed him the keys.

* * *

><p>When the tow reached their apartment, they took their shower, changed into clean clothing and dropped to the bed.<p>

"I'm so tired," Sebastian mumbled.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ciel said as he laid beside Sebastian.

"Yes, and I had to go into lots of troubles," the raven said as he flipped himself so that he was hovering on top of Ciel.

"You're a very naughty boy Ciel, you kissed Claude."

"Alois told you right," Ciel said as he could sense the jealousy.

"Yes, and you know that I am not happy at all about it," Sebastian said as he leaned closer into Ciel's face.

"You know that I'm not serious right, besides revenge is sweet," Ciel aid as he chuckled.

"So you're still angry about that, when Alois and I kissed, come on, that was when we were all playing truth or dare," Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel on the cheek.

"But still," Ciel said as he gave the raven a peck on the lips.

"You really are a kid, locking me inside the bathroom, stole my key, kissed Claude, shoved ice cream to me,buying porn magazines and going to the strip club, seriously you must be punished," Sebastian said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh really, what about Grell, it's disgusting you know, the way he called you," the teen retorted, "And stop calling me a kid, or do you want me to do the same thing tomorrow?"

"No please, fine, I'm sorry," Sebastian said, "You don't have to fuck things up just to have fun."

"It was fun Sebastian, and besides, you now believe that I'm not a child anymore right," Ciel said as he brushed Sebastian's hair to the back of his hair.

"Okay, fine, you're right, my bad, but I won't tolerate the next time you do something indecent like this anymore," Sebastian said.

"Alright, but I love it when you're going after me you know," Ciel said sexily as he touched Sebastian's nose lightly.

"Yeah right, you just love to see me in misery, do you know that I had to wash dishes for one fucking hour with a guy who threw flamethrowers all over, a crybaby waiter and a clumsy maid, that was really...unpleasant."

"Okay, so we're even now, don't worry I won't do the same thing again, you know I just want to have fun for a day, messing around with you, I'm really happy," Ciel giggled as he kissed the raven on the lips. Sebastian then licked Ciel's lips to gain access and the blue eyed boy opened his lips inviting Ciel into his cavern.

"Mmhhmm, Sebastian I'm not in the mood," Ciel whimpered as he broke the kiss.

"Why not, I think you deserve some punishment for what you did, love," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear as he started to touch Ciel intimately, rubbing Ciel's inner thighs.

"Don't you dare Sebastian or else you're not going to fuck me for a whole month," Ciel threatened the raven.

"I don't think you can stand a month without me fucking you," the raven retorted.

"Fine then, it's up to you," Ciel said as he released himself from Sebastian and took the raven's phone.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as he crawled towards Ciel.

"I'm going to send Grell a love message if you dare do anything sexual to me," Ciel said, as cruel as it sounded Ciel had no choice because the raven would do anything to have Ciel even if it means tying Ciel up.

"Don't you dare," Sebastian said as a hint of fear could be heard, it would be a nightmare if Grell received the message.

The two started to fight over the phone. Ciel was stubborn to not give in, Sebastian was determined to get the phone back.

"Get the hell off from me Sebastian, you're going to suffocate me!" Ciel yelled as he stretched his arms as far as he could to avoid the raven from snatching the phone back.

"Okay, fine, just give that phone to me," Sebastian growled as he took a hold of the phone when suddenly a 'beep' was heard.

It was a moment of silence until Ciel took a look at the phone and started to laugh hysterically.

Sebastian who then grabbed the phone from his lover's hand had a horror look on his face.

_Come meet me at my apartment tomorrow, we're gonna have lots of fun, and I'll promise you the greatest pleasure that you will ever experience in your whole life. _

_(Sent to Grell)_

"What?" Sebastian shrieked as he couldn't believe the message that Ciel typed, how cheesy and lame it could be. But it was more that enough to have Grell come over and whine to him.

_What the hell_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? *wipes sweat off* phew, it's around 5k words.<br>**

**Pardon me for the grammatical errors or typos, I checked it twice already so please excuse me for the mistakes :(**

**I know that this story is so OOC, lame, shitty, crappy, nonsense or cheesy. I had this on my mind for a while already so I decided to post it. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>

**I really hope that all of you enjoyed it, just take it as an gift from me to celebrate New Year :)**

**It's almost 12 here, just some more minutes to 2012, fireworks everywhere XD**

**So I would like to take the opportunity to wish everyone a Happy New Year, may the year 2012 be a blessing for everyone and your beloved.**

**Reviews will make me really happy!**

**Thank you and take care! *Off to write chapter 5 for my other story***

**ladyblanc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, I'm back with the sequel of "What the hell". Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts, never expected his much LOL!**

**I put the sequel together with the first story so the second chapter is the sequel.**

**Soooo... I am planning to put smut/lemon here... and I mean it! I will not fail this time *determined face* but we'll see, for the sake of my sanity, I hope that the lemon will come out good. omg...omg... I am sweating now...**

**And a little recap:**

**Ciel fooled around for a day and Sebastian being his lover was not happy at all. The day was over and sebastian kind of got pissed and decided to 'punish' Ciel. However the Phantomhive refused to and threatened Sebastian that he would send a love message to Grell and he did it accidentally when Sebastian wanted to claim his phone back.**

**So this is the continuation...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sebastian went to work with extra precaution. The night before Sebastian was really pissed and what did Ciel do. He fucking laughed his ass off, he laughed! He even accused him for being a pervert when in fact he was not. Is it wrong to touch your lover? No.<p>

And after all who was suffering the day before, it was Sebastian. Ciel would pay dearly for this, maybe Sebastian would tie his hands and fuck him hard like there would be no tomorrow. The dirty scene played in Sebastian's mind, Ciel moaning and the sexual frustration. It was really arousing but Sebastian's thought must stop there when a certain red haired guy popped out of nowhere from the lift making Sebastian jump a little as he quickly ran to hide in the bathroom.

"Oh my God," Sebastian said as he closed the door shut and looked at his watch. To his horror he heard Grell going inside the toilet, and realized that he went into the wrong toilet. He went to the girl's toilet, yes, girl's toilet!

_"Fuuuuuuccckkk," _Sebastian yelled in frustration mentally, why on earth would he enter the girl's toilet. a complete nightmare, it was not funny at all for Sebastian.

Out of all sudden, Sebastian could heard Grell's voice, "Oh my, I can't wait to see my Sebby, I'll have to put on my lipstick." The words that came out from Grell's lips made Sebastian shiver, the mental image of Grell kissing him with lipstick on was too much and was really sickening. Sebastian didn't hate Grell, in fact they were good friends for eternity but the red haired loved to take opportunities to 'attack' or assault Sebastian sexually whenever he could.

Sebastian's phone buzzed making Sebastian jump a little once again, he took his phone out and it was Grell calling. The raven mouthed the word 'fuck' several times hoping Grell would close his phone. A moment after that, Sebastian's phone stop buzzing but then his phone rang. Yes, whenever Ciel would call, his phone would ring.

"Oh God," the raven said when he fumbled on his phone and pressed the reject button. _"Forgive me Ciel."_

* * *

><p>30 minutes had past since the toilet incident and Sebastian found himself safe from getting caught going inside the girl's toilet. As he sat on his chair the door swung open revealing Grell.<p>

"Sebby, let me give you a big wet kiss!" the red haired man/woman said as he hugged Sebastian and tried to kiss the raven.

"No, Grell, get off from me," Sebastian demanded trying to push his colleague away from him.

"You're so mean to me, I thought you promised me already," Grell pouted as he fumbled on his phone to show the message.

"That was a mistake, now get back to your work," Sebastian replied earning a whine from Grell.

"You're not a real man, a real man keeps his promise," Grell said as he crossed his arms on his chest. Sebastian was really pissed, he still had piles of work to do, and later in the afternoon he need to attend a meeting with the executives.

"Fine, I'll treat you for dinner tonight," Sebastian replied with a sigh.

"Really," Grell beamed with happiness, "Okay, tonight at 6, the bar just down the street."

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian said as he went out of the room to speak with the secretary.

It would indeed be a hectic day for Sebastian, he just couldn't wait to reach home and ask for his payment.

* * *

><p>That night, Sebastian had his dinner with Grel, well, at least the malefemale didn't ask for anything funny. On his way home, Sebastian's phone rang and it was Ciel calling him.

"Hello," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, where the fuck are you, I called you today and you just ignore me, how dare you!" Ciel yelled from the other end making a vein popped in Sebastian's forehead.

"Ciel, watch your mouth, I had a pretty fucked up day," Sebastian replied with a growl. Indeed, it was not the best day, Sebastian had a lot of works to do. Then he had lunch with his clients and they were females. He hated it when woman would flirt on him, he was taken already and whenever he would try to reject them softly he would end up getting slap or those woman would end up crying. It felt like everything Sebastian did was wrong, he had Ciel already and at the same time, he didn't want to offend or hurt anyone. His meeting then went really, really bad. Everything was so bad that Sebastian nearly yelled at the office boy who did nothing wrong but was delivering a cup of coffee for Sebastian. Poor guy.

"I don't care, now get your ass here as quick as possible, it's almost 10 you know," Ciel grumbled as he closed the phone.

Well, that was Ciel for you. He was a spoiled brat though that possessive side of Ciel at east made Sebastian smirk.

"We'll see later Ciel," Sebastian said with a smirk as he pressed on the gas pedal. The bottom line is never test Sebastian's patience. Yesterday was more than enough already.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered their apartment when he found a sleeping Ciel on the couch, and it was really tempting. If he could, he would just pounce on Ciel and fucked the day out of Ciel. But it would be too risky, he knew that Ciel wasn't the rough type.<p>

The raven carried the younger male back to their room as he proceed on changing his clothe and went to bed. However the male couldn't sleep, well he couldn't sleep because he was in the mood. He could feel something twitched and it was frustrating, to be exact the sexual frustration was really annoying. He could just basically 'rape' Ciel or took matters to his own hands but then Ciel needed his punishment for making Sebastian in a lot of trouble.

'Damn," Sebastian muttered as he could feel his arousal growing more and more. The thought of fucking the blue eyed male was really arousing.

Ciel on the other hand was not really asleep, well the moment Sebastian carried him to their room he was awake already but remained asleep for he knew what was going to happen to him if he opened his eyes.

He knew that Sebastian was sexually frustrated and that he knew that the raven would be more than happy to take the boy. However Ciel didn't like the idea of him having sex with Sebastian when he wasn't in the mood.

_'It's not like I'm being mean to him, but no matter what it I am not in the mood 'it' will not wake up'_

That's right, Ciel's ding-a-ling would never 'rise' if he was not in the mood. So it would be bad for the two of them.

However tonight, the younger male would love to push the limit mire than usual. Faking a groan which sounded really real, Ciel flipped his body to the side and purposely had his palm on Sebastian's crotch. Sebastian swore that his heart nearly stop beating, the situation he was in was really bad. The urge to just fuck Ciel was really strong but Ciel was sleeping.

"Oh fuck," Sebastian hissed as moved Ciel's hand slowly from his crotch.

Ciel remained in the same position but his heart was beating really fast. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was really that hard. Ciel tried to remain calm but couldn't as he could feel himself sweating.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Sebastian had been battling his sexual frustration for around an hour. It was an ultimate record for Sebastian. He could just watch some porn or imagine some dirty images and jack off. But he couldn't, everything he tried to calm down, the image of an flustered Ciel screaming in pleasure was more than enough to make the raven lose his composure totally.<p>

To hell the consequence, he needed Ciel so much. He would deal with an angry Ciel the next morning.

Slowly, Sebastian rose up and climbed on top of Ciel, as slowly as he could although his cock couldn't wait anymore and if it could speak it would scream its lungs out already.

Ciel cold feel Sebastian going on top of him and started to panic.

"Ciel," the name escaped Sebastian's lips and Ciel opened his eyes and looked at those crimson eyes.

"Ye-yes," Ciel replied as he found himself in a really difficult position.

Sebastian smirked as he saw the panic in Ciel's face but he couldn't care less. It would be an awesome night.

"Brace yourself Ciel, I'm going to punish you for what you did yesterday," Sebastian said as he straddled Ciel and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, right now, hard and rough."

Ciel's cheek flushed into dark crimson as he gulped, he couldn't escape when he had himself trapped under Sebastian who was way stronger than Ciel.

Within a minute, both were left nothing but their own naked body. The only difference was in the lower region, one was standing up pride while the other one was still 'sleeping' unaroused.

"You're really beautiful you know that," Sebastian said as he started to kiss Ciel passionately.

The blue eyed boy kissed back, this time he was worked up and started to pant.

Touching all the hot spot of Ciel's, Sebastian managed to have Ciel panting under him and it aroused Sebastian even more. Licking the hard nub, Sebastian made his way down to Ciel's lower region and started to stroke the hard shaft making Ciel writhe in ecstasy.

"Sebastian," Ciel whimpered as he could feel himself reaching his climax.

"Not yet," Sebastian replied as he lowered his head down and started to give Ciel a blow job. It was mind-blowing which almost made Ciel cum until Sebastian stopped his foreplay and inserted his first finger into Ciel's entrance.

"Hah," Ciel panted as his cheeks were really flushed and his hands were clutching on the sheet.

After the third finger, Sebastian found his spot and hit that spot continuously making Ciel scream in pleasure.

"Ju-just get on with it," Ciel said, he just wanted to get this over with. He needed more and was craving more.

"As you wish, brace yourself," SebastiaAn said as he prepared himself by applying lube on his hard cock.

Sebastian did what he really want to do, he directly entered Ciel and pounded on him instantly giving the younger male no time to adjust himself. Although it was rough, Ciel found himself enjoying it. Sebastian was always gentle but this time it was hard which was really sexy for Ciel although he would never say it to Sebastian.

"More," Ciel panted as he clutched on the sheet tighter making his knuckled turned to white.

The raven thrust onto his lover harder making his climax nearer and nearer. Out of all sudden, Ciel screamed in pleasure and shot his cum all over his stomach and Sebastian's torso. Sebastian grunted and came too, filling in his lover as he rode out of his orgasm. Sebastian lowered himself and kissed Ciel softly. Both were really tired yet they enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>As Sebastian was holding Ciel, the raven stroked Ciel's hair. Both were enjoying each others' company.<p>

"By the way Ciel, we're doing the same thing tomorrow, but I think that I'll have you tied up," Sebastian said as he held out a soft chuckle.

"What, you must be kidding me, hell no, I'll be sore!" Ciel retorted back as he gave Sebastian a half-hearted slap.

"But for me,you won't do it?" Sebastian asked feigning a hurt look.

"No!" Ciel replied as he turned his body around, feeling the pain in his lower back building up.

Sebastian let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, he was really tired and probably he would take a day off tomorrow.

As Sebastian was about to completely fall asleep, he felt Ciel laid his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Don't get mad," Ciel said in a soft voice.

Sebastian was surprised but managed to give Ciel a small smile, "Why would I be made at you?"

Ciel shrugged, " I thought you were."

Snuggling closer to his lover, Ciel whispered, "I love you Sebastian."

A small smile crept on to Ciel's face as he heard his lover replied, "I love you too, my precious love."

It might sound corny but for Ciel it was really romantic. Whatever it is Ciel didn't care, all he cared about at the moment was to sleep and face all shits tomorrow, he didn't give a damn about it.

Like what the hell.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>*Screams* It's the end guys, hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**And I just wrote a smut! YAAAAY! I'm so happy! OMG! I did it at last after some struggles here and there!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviews, alerted, fav-ed it. Means a lot to me.**

**So now I have to go back and study, and it's pretty late at night...hhmmm... I'm procrastinating *sigh* And of course I'll find time to update my other fic "The Day I Killed You" Thanks for the reviews too guys :)**

**Byeee**

**ladyblanc**


End file.
